Final Fantasy XV shops
Item shops in Final Fantasy XV sell recovery items, food ingredients, parts for the Regalia (including music for the music player), fishing lures and gear, and key items. Shops are found at outposts and vending machines, and there are some temporary shops, such as the shop outside Steyliff Grove in Chapter 7. The player's car and boat also have a shop in the menu that updates inventory as the player progresses through the game. When the party pulls at an outpost with a shop, often Ignis or Prompto suggests the player go shopping. Each shopkeeper has a unique character model and voice actor. The equipment vendors sell weapons and accessories; attires are not sold in shops. A recurring type of equipment shop is a black Culless van. Tackle shops sell fishing gear and are located at fishing spots. Some shops get new stock or change their prices as the player completes sidequests for them. The player can sell items in their inventory bar key items to any shop. Most shops are open 24/7, but some tackle shops are only around during the daytime. List of shops Hammerhead Mini-Mart Chapters 1–8 The shop is at the petrol station, in front of the gas pumps. The player can look at the magazines on the table here for info about dualhorns, and Noctis notes the shop is out of Ebony, Ignis's favored beverage. Chapter 14 The Mini-Mart is still around, now operated by a hunter rather than the clerk who worked there before. Culless Munitions - Hammerhead Chapters 1–8 Culless Munitions is a weapons vendor operating from a black Culless Munitions van at the Hammerhead parking lot opposite the petrol station. Sania Yeagre appears here in Chapter 1, although the player can't yet talk to her. Chapter 14 Culless Munitions is still around in Chapter 14 and sells new stock. The player can't return to the shop once they leave Hammerhead. Garage Cindy Aurum operates a garage for the Regalia where the player can install new parts (free) and customize the Regalia to Type-D and Type-F variants (free). The player only needs to bring the required parts to her (often in the form of a sidequest). Cindy will also customize the Regalia's appearance with various colors and decals. Applying these costs money, but also requires the player to acquire the paint jobs and materials for paints, as well as the decals and stickers. Longwythe Rest Area JM Market - Longwythe JM Market at Longwhythe operates from a red pickup near to the Crow's Nest Diner. Galdin Quay Aldare's Aldare's is a kiosk located by the parking lot, near the bridge that leads to the resort. Culless Munitions - Galdin Culless Munitions is a weapon and accessories vendor operating from a black van at the Galdin Quay parking lot. It has the same wares as the weapon shop at the Prairie Outpost. Bob's Bait Emporium Bob's Bait Emporium is by the Vannath Coast fishing spot at Galdin Quay. It is always open. Noctis's fishing level affects the prices: *Level 3: Tackle shops offer a 10% discount *Level 6: Tackle shops offer a 30% discount *Level 9: Tackle shops offer a 50% discount Prairie Outpost JM Market - Outpost JM Market operates from the familiar red pick-up at the outpost. Culless Munitions - Prairie Outpost Culless Munitions is a weapon and accessories vendor operating from a black van at the outpost. It has the same wares as the shop at Galdin Quay. Coernix Station - Alstor Mini-Mart The shop is at the petrol station next to the Crow's Nest Diner. It sells fishing gear, but the prices are not affected by Noctis's fishing level the same way tackle shops' prices are. Wiz Chocobo Post Post Kiosk The kiosk is at the main building, opposite the chocobo pens. Culless Munitions - Chocobo Post Culless Munitions is a weapons and accessories vendor operating from a black Culless Munitions van at the outskirts of the outpost. It has largely the same inventory as the Culless Munitions at Coernix Station - Cauthess. Chocobo Salon Camilla operates the Chocobo Salon next to the chocobo pen. She sells greens and can customize the player's rented chocobos (Iris's chocobo cannot be customized) with dyes and medals. New greens become available at the shop by completing quests for Wiz Forlane; the best greens don't become available until after all of his quests are done. The greens can be bed to chocobos while camping with rented chocobos and the perks can be used in chocobo races. Taelpar Rest Area JM Market - Taelpar JM Market at the Taelpar Rest Area operates from the familiar red pickup. Culless Munitions - Taelpar Culless Munitions is a weapons and accessories vendor operating from a black Culless Munitions van at the outpost. Archaean's Mirror The Fisherman's Friend The Fisherman's Friend is in a crater in southern Duscae. The man selling the goods appears during the daytime. Noctis's fishing level affects the prices: *Level 3: Tackle shops offer a 10% discount *Level 6: Tackle shops offer a 30% discount *Level 9: Tackle shops offer a 50% discount Daurell Spring Dory of the Deep Dory of the Deep is in the forests of Schier Heights in southern Duscae. The path leading there is by the tunnel opening on the east. It is always open. Noctis's fishing level affects the prices: *Level 3: Tackle shops offer a 10% discount *Level 6: Tackle shops offer a 30% discount *Level 9: Tackle shops offer a 50% discount Saxham Reservoir The Fisherman's Friend The Fisherman's Friend is by Saxham Reservoir west from the abandoned farm. The man selling the goods appears during the daytime. Noctis's fishing level affects the prices: *Level 3: Tackle shops offer a 10% discount *Level 6: Tackle shops offer a 30% discount *Level 9: Tackle shops offer a 50% discount Coernix Station - Cauthess Mini-Mart The shop is at the petrol station. The Leisure Goods section prices are unaffected by Noctis's fishing level. Culless Munitions - Cauthess Culless Munitions is a weapons and accessories vendor operating from a black Culless Munitions van by the outpost. It has largely the same stock as the Culless Munitions at the Wiz Chocobo Post. Lestallum Mini-Mart There is a petrol station with a Mini-Mart at the outskirt of town at Coernix Station. Iris Amicitia waits here when she wants to set on the road with the party. Noctis's fishing level does not affect Leisure Goods' prices. Moatte's Odds 'n' Ends Moatte's Odds 'n' Ends is alongside the main road, near to the tunnel entrance. Sypert Sundries Sypert Sundries is northeast from the Leville hotel. It focuses on status ailment prevention. Veenon's Trading Veenon's Trading is a shop at the Lestallum market operated by a grandfather-grandson duo. The prices will be cit by 30% after the player completes the Mind the Trap quest for the grandson. This shop sells protective accessories and a cactuar statue the player can give to Talcott Hester in Caem. Fallstar Foods Fallstar Foods is along the north-western end of the plaza, in the corner. It only sells ingredients and seems to have been named after the Meteor of the Six. Furloch Farms Furloch Farms is a grocer at the market whose prices are cut after completing quests for the proprietor: On the Hunt for a Harvest, Wild about Onions, and Vegging Out. Doing all quests to harvest vegetables at the farm halves prices. This grocer sells some of the rarer and more expensive ingredients. Prissock General Store Prissock General Store is at the Lestallum Market. The prices are cut by completing quests for the proprietor: Van, Interrupted and Van, Interrupted Again. Doing both quests cuts prices by 30%. Culless Munitions - Lestallum A rare Culless Munitions not operating from a black van, the shop is along the eastern alleys of Lestallum. The prices are cut each time the player completes a quest for the vendor: Ace of Carapace, Tails Spin, and Sting Your Praises. Completing all three quests halves the prices. Noodle Wagon Noodle Wagon is found parked near the entrance to the town. It sells Cup Noodles that can be eaten at camp. In Chapter 8, approaching the wagon inspires Gladiolus to trigger a quest for the Perfect Cup Noodle. If the player has Cup Noodles in their inventory, they can also eat them in Chapter 10 when other food is usually not available. The presence of Nissin Cup Noodles products in the game is product placement. Old Lestallum JM Market - Old Lestallum JM Market at Old Lestallum operates from a red pickup. Verinas Mart - Ravatogh Verinas Mart The shop and restaurant are at the same establishment. The player can buy a cookbook for Ignis from here. Culless Munitions - Ravatogh Culless Munitions is a weapons and accessories vendor operating from a black Culless Munitions van at the outpost. The weapon inventory is the same as the temporary weapon shop outside Steyliff Grove. Burbost Souvenir Emporium The shop at Burbost Souvenir Emporium is simply called "Burbost Souvenir Emporium". It is one of the few shops that sells monster parts as treasures. It has a cookbook for Ignis. Noctis's fishing level doesn't affect the price of leisure goods. Rachsia Bridge Tabby's Tackle Shack Tabby's Tackle Shack is a tackle shop by the riverside. It is always open. Noctis's fishing level affects the prices: *Level 3: Tackle shops offer a 10% discount *Level 6: Tackle shops offer a 30% discount *Level 9: Tackle shops offer a 50% discount The Maidenwater The Fisherman's Friend Fisherman's Friend is a man by the riverside near the Malmalam Thicket parking spot. He is around during daylight hours. Noctis's fishing level affects the prices: *Level 3: Tackle shops offer a 10% discount *Level 6: Tackle shops offer a 30% discount *Level 9: Tackle shops offer a 50% discount House of Hexes House of Hexes is an item shop near the entrance to Malmalam Thicket. After David Auburnbrie goes missing, he can be found near here. Cape Caem JM Market - Caem JM Market at Caem operates from a red pickup at the parking lot. Leisure Goods' prices are unaffected by Noctis's fishing level. The JM Market at Caem is one of the few Lucian shops to sell stat boosting items. Tony Tony trades Caem Carrots farmed from Chapter 8 onwards for gil, Ulwaat Berries, decals and upgradable weapons that absorb elemental power from defeated enemies. Steyliff Grove entrance Pergula Legionis In Chapter 7 during the Party of Three quest, an imperial soldier outside Steyliff Grove sells items to the party. The shop is around only for this portion of the game; otherwise, the Vesperpool region only has tackle shops. Commeatus Armorum In Chapter 7 during the Party of Three quest, an imperial soldier outside Steyliff Grove sells weapons and accessories to the party. The shop is around only for this portion of the game. The weapon selection is the same as what is on sale at Verinas Mart - Ravatogh. The Vesperpool Bert's Bobbers 'n' Stuff The Vesperpool – East Bank fishing spot has a tackle shop that is always open. Noctis's fishing level affects the prices: *Level 3: Tackle shops offer a 10% discount *Level 6: Tackle shops offer a 30% discount *Level 9: Tackle shops offer a 50% discount The Fisherman's Friend The Vesperpool - Islet is a secret fishing spot the player can find by swimming in the Vesperpool with a chocobo. One of the small islands has a fisherman who sells to the party during daylight hours. Noctis's fishing level affects the prices: *Level 3: Tackle shops offer a 10% discount *Level 6: Tackle shops offer a 30% discount *Level 9: Tackle shops offer a 50% discount Meldacio Hunter HQ Parvinath General Store The shop is at the east end of town and sells a cookbook for Ignis, among other goods. Culless Munitions - Hunter HQ Culless Munitions is a weapons and accessories vendor operating from a black Culless Munitions van. The best equipment in Lucis is sold in Meldacio HQ. Altissia Carliano Carliano is an accessories shop near the docks. JM Market - Altissia JM Market doesn't operate from a red pickup as in Lucis, as Altissia has no cars. Leisure Goods' prices are unaffected by Noctis's fishing level. The shop sells another cactuar sculpture that can be give to Talcott. Gamberetto's Catch Gambretto's Catch is a grocer on the boat southeast of Maagho. It sells some rare seafood ingredients. Old Gobunant's Boat Old Gobunant's Boat is a grocer on a boat in Maagho. The player can either access it by walking up to it while in the restaurant, or while passing by on the gondola. Unlike the other grocer at Maagho, Gobunant's Boat doesn't sell anything rare. It does, however, have a cookbook for Ignis. Culless Munitions - Altissia Culless Munitions is a weapon vendor that for once doesn't operate from a van, but from a boat, as Altissia has no cars. It is operated by a woman by a canal southeast from the Leville Hotel. Sondonda Sondonda operates from a kiosk near Totomostro (west from the northern end of the purple gondola line on the map; by the Leviathan Monument square) to sell gridanta horns used in its monster-betting minigame. Arena Galviano By betting on the monsters the player can amass medals that can be exchanged for various goods. Royal vessel The player can shop for fishing gear from the royal vessel in the Windows and Royal Editions. The shop doesn't count as a tackle shop, so Noctis's fishing level does not affect prices. Cartanica Equipment The arms vendor is on the platform operated by an older man in train conductor's uniform. It sells the same weapons and accessories as the shops in Altissia. Items The shop is operated by an older woman at a food stand with chips and jars and bottles of food and condiments. Tenebrae Pergula Legionis The item shop is operated by an imperial soldier next to some supply crates. The shop sells the same goods as the previous shops in Altissia and Cartanica. Commeatus Armorum The equipment shop is found inside a magitek engine, operated by an imperial soldier. It sells the same wares as previous shops in Altissia and Cartanica. Zegnautus Keep Items The player can purchase goods from vending machines. The item machines are available on Noctis's route. Equipment The weapon vending machine is found after Noctis regains his ability to summon weapons. It sells the same weapons and accessories as the shops in Altissia. Insomnia Trivia *Some shop items' brand names pay homage to a variety of Final Fantasy terms. For instance; Mama Edea's Potato Chips (referring to Edea Kramer from Final Fantasy VIII), Regen Co. Refreshments (referring to the Regen spell), and Great Glacier Cola (referring to the Great Glacier from Final Fantasy VII). *Some shops advertise American Express Credit as product placement. Category:Shop Lists Category:Final Fantasy XV